The Jealousy Game
by livelovewrite127
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are two people who are both in love...with other people. So in an attempt to win over the people they love, they decide to work together and make them jealous. Can they do it without falling in love with each other? Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1: A Not So Secret Crush

**Note: Percy wants to date Rachel and Annabeth was with Luke, but he dumped he**

**dumped her for someone else. Percy and Annabeth barely know each other and everyone is about 17.**

**Chapter 1: A Not So Secret Crush**

Percy Jackson walked out of his cabin at camp half-blood to notice a girl with long, red hair walking by.

"Hey Percy!" she said smiling and her green eyes shined in the sunlight.

He blushed. _Rachel_. He thought. Percy had a major crush on Rachel, but it was a complete secret. Thus meaning the entire camp knew about it, but Rachel.

"Hi." He said walking towards her.

"So how has my favorite son of Poseidon been doing?" she asked flirtatiously. Okay, maybe Rachel had an idea that Percy may have harbored feelings for her, but she never formally addressed it.

"He's been doing good, how are you?" He asked trying not turn as red as her hair. Talking to Rachel never got easy. It was like he was a bomb just ready to explode whenever he was around her. In a good, old fashioned, embarrassing way of course.

She smiled at him. "Just going to get my mail. That kid I've been pen-palling, finally wrote me back."

"That's great!" Percy said enthusiastically. He actually had no idea that she was writing someone. Maybe it was because he was always so nervous about what to say around her. Their conversations got about as far as a slug in a race against panthers.

"He's from California. I'm thinking of inviting him to come visit."

Percy tried to suppress a frown. "Yeah… I'd love to meet…?"

"Chuck." She said smiling.

"Chuck. Yes, I'd love to meet the guy. He lives in California huh?"

"Yeah, and he's a total beach babe."

"How do you know? I mean… you've never even met." Percy added quickly.

Rachel sighed. "I guess the whole 'me writing' thing hadn't gone through to you. He's told me all about himself. I told him all about myself, my friends, you." She said lightly.

"Me?" he asked a bit too eagerly.

"Yeah, how you've introduced me to a new life, and how amazing you are with the water. He wants to know a fellow… and I quote 'beach dog'."

"You told him I have water powers?" He panicked.

"well… he's a Demigod too… a Roman though."

"A Roman? They have those?"

"Yeah, that girl Annabeth told me that anyway."

"Annabeth… sounds familiar." Percy stated.

"Daughter of Athena? Blonde hair? Grey eyes? She kind of knows basically everything?"

"Oh yeah! She's dating that Luke guy." He said snapping his fingers. The truth was, him and Annabeth weren't on the greatest of standards. One time, he'd been to her cabin to see if Malcom wanted to play basketball, and he'd accidentally knocked over a stack of papers of drawings and what not. She was not a happy camper and he was forced to stay and clean it up while she muttered nasty things about him under her breath.

"Yeah… well was…"

"Was?" Percy asked.

"Didn't you hear? He dumped her last night, for her best friend too apparently."

"Harsh." He muttered. He couldn't help but think, _Maybe if she wasn't such a spaz, she could hold onto her boyfriend._

"Anyway, it's been really nice talking to you, Percy." She said smiling a bright smile at him. This had to be the longest conversation they'd ever had. He was choking on his words though so the only thing he managed to say was "er… um… duh…"

She walked away anyway, her red locks swishing back and forth. Her paint covered jeans signified that she'd been painting again. Percy loved how she walked.

Later that day, he'd been walking by the lake to see a girl sitting alone, looking like she was crying.

"Hey, you're getting tears all over the dock. Men just cleaned it up say… 3 years ago." Percy said trying to lighten the mood.

Annabeth Chase glared up at him. Her eyes looked stormy and red. Her face was stained with tears.

"Percy right?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's what they call me."

"Who's they?" she asked sharply.

"The people who actually like me and don't yell at me for accidentally knocking over drawings."

Her glare intensified. "Nice job, you managed to make me even more upset. Why don't you pat yourself on the back and just carry on with your lifestyle and I'll carry on with…"

"Crying." Percy cut her off and Annabeth hated being cut off.

"My life. As far away from you and your clutsyness as I can get."

"Those are kind of harsh words for someone who's fallen off the dock."

She stood up and crossed her arms. "I have not…"

Percy legitimately pushed her off the dock and into the water. She broke the surface with a huge splash and he was laughing hysterically.

"WHAT IN HADES WAS THAT FOR?" She hollered. Her voice was trembling. Who did this guy she barely knew think he was, pushing her off the dock and into the lake. This wasn't a game, here she was experiencing extreme heartbreak and he was laughing at her.

"I figured you needed to cool down." He said still chuckling.

"COOL DOWN? DO I LOOK COOL TO YOU? YOU, PERCY JACKSON, HAVE MANAGED TO OUT DO YOURSELF. YOU HAPPENED TO MAKE ME FEEL FROM BAD TO WORSE. NOW YOU BETTER BE A FAST RUNNER BECAUSE I AM GOING TO SMACK YOUR FISH-FACE SO HARD THAT IT'LL WAKE UP YOUR DENTIST!" She shouted and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well at least your not upset with Luke right?"

THAT was his attempt at making her feel better. Not that she wanted this idiot's sympathy, but really? This was his system. 'Hey let me make you forget about your sadness over Luke, by creating a whole new kind of boiling anger… '

She leaped out of the lake and punched him so hard in the gut he wheezed.

"Better now?" he whimpered and she growled.

"Not yet." She continued punching him in the arms, back, shoulder, kick in the shins, and a good slap across the face for good measure.

"You really do take things too far." Percy said growing angry. Here he was trying to lighten the mood and she goes all psychotic on him.

"I take things too far? You shoved me in the lake when I was crying for the Gods sakes."

"Yeah, and come to think of it, I was right, you do need cooling off. You're a hothead."

"No, I have every right to be angry with you."

"Hey I'm not the one who dumped you." Percy countered and Annabeth froze.

"I hardly know you! And every single time we see each other I wish I didn't know you at all. You're the most foul, irritating, annoying, bothersome, aggravating, troublesome, vexatious being I've ever met in my entire life. GO AWAY!"

Percy held his arms up. "Hey! I can take a hint! I wish you a pleasant life and do not regret dumping you in that lake. It felt good."

With that he walked off and Annabeth found herself shaking her head at him. She hardly knew the guy and she hated him. Stupid Son of Poseidon.

The only thing neither realized was this was the beginning to a game that neither one of them had any control over, or any intension of winning.


	2. Chapter 2: The Complete Package

**Chapter 2: The Complete Package**

Annabeth walked back to her cabin drenching wet. She cursed Percy Jackson's name under her breath. The only thing she hated to admit was that he did manage to distract her from being upset by Luke breaking up with her. Now she couldn't stop thinking about how she utterly wanted to ring that boy's neck. He thought he was hot stuff, just because he was relatively popular, and could control the water. A lot of girls swooned over him, but not her. She saw right through that stupid Kelp-head. She knew he was the type of guy who couldn't take a thing seriously or have a romantic bone in his body. He was the person to shove a girl in a lake ensuring this to be the worst day ever. Gods she hated him, she hated him, she hated him, she hated him.

Malcom took a glance at her. "Decided to take a swim I see?"

"More like I was forced to take a swim… by that stupid son of the sea god. He's such a moron. Gods I hate him."

Malcom shrugged, "Awe come on, Annabeth. Percy's not half…"

"DON'T. SAY. HIS. NAME." she snarled and he backed up.

"Still upset over Luke?"

"I'm not upset over Luke, I'm upset because… I WAS THROWN INTO THE LAKE FULLY DRESSED."

Malcom sighed. "Annabeth, I know you very well. That is not why you're mad. If anything, it's what you're using as a façade to hide how upset you are."

"Malcom, I can honestly tell you, that my head is not thinking about Luke, it's thinking about how that insensitive idiot dumped me into the lake in my time of…"

"Of what?" he asked trying to make a break through.

"Heartbreak." She said softly.

Malcom smiled lightly. "How do you feel?"

"Well, I punched and kicked him a little bit, so somewhat better towards the whole Luke thing, but I'm still mad that I ended up in that lake."

"Just go take a shower." Malcom said smirking at the thought of Annabeth going all medieval on Percy.

"Yeah… okay. I think I could use to get this Seaweed off me."

* * *

><p>Percy walked smugly over to his lunch table. Tyson sat there while eating creamed corn.<p>

"Hey big guy, what's shaking?" he asked and Tyson shrugged.

"I heard someone dumped Annie-beth in the lake."

The only reason Percy knew about "Annie-beth" was because Tyson harbored a major crush on her. Annabeth knew about it, so she sort of took him under her wing. Percy however, couldn't stop thinking about the look on her face. It was totally worth the punches and kicks that followed very soon afterwards.

"Yeah, man! You should've seen her face. She kicked my butt afterwards, but it was so worth it."

Tyson sniffled. "Why would you do dat to Annie-beth?"

"Dude, she needed cooling off. She was all heated and upset and thinking about that Luke guy. I felt she needed her mind on something else."

"now she hates you though…"

"So? I've never really cared for her too much. What with her being a know-it-all and always freaking out on me every single time we meet."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ANNIE-BETH DAT WAY! SHE BOOTIFUL!" Tyson wailed and everyone was staring.

"Tyson, man, you're allowed to like her. I don't hate her. I just don't like her. It's okay, calm down man. Here have some creamed corn."

Tyson sighed and ate some. "You don't fink she bootiful?"

Percy scrunched his eyebrows together. "Her insane pride totally out weighs her looks. Yeah, she's cute, but I mean really. The girl thinks she can take on the world on her own and everything she does has to be perfect. I know her kind. So what if she's fairly popular, I don't see what guys see in her. She's one of those girls who thinks they're hot stuff."

"She is though…" Tyson muttered and Percy sighed.

"Besides, my heart belongs to Rachel."

Tyson crinkled his nose. "I don't wike her…"

"Why not? Rachel's cool. I mean, she's smart and pretty, but doesn't have an insane ego. She's great at painting, fighting, she's brave. She's the whole package."

"No." Tyson said stiffly. "Annie-beth is whole package."

"Whatever you say man…"

* * *

><p>Annabeth was all fresh and clean. She'd stay clear of anyone who reminded her of that stupid imbecile and Luke. She just didn't need that kind of stress in her life. Being the architect of Olympus was stressful enough.<p>

A small knock came at the door. "Hey." Said Thalia. Annabeth was more than relieved to see her.

"Thalia! Thank Gods! I have so much to tell you…" She said sitting her down on the couch. Her best friend always knew how to arrive at the perfect moment.

"I heard Luke dumped you." Thalia said lightly and Annabeth winced.

"Yeah… and also…"

"Percy dumped you in the lake." She said cracking a grin.

"Thalia, I don't understand. I haven't even held a 2 minute conversation with Percy Jackson and yet he believes he has the right to dump me in the lake without permission. I'm beyond furious. I feel like this day couldn't get much worse."

"Well…" she said in a high-pitched voice. "what if I told you why Luke dumped you?"

Annabeth groaned. "He told me already. "Annabeth, I really care about you, but I don't think things are working out between us. Things have just become complicated." Thalia, I'm not even sure when things had become complicated and when they started to not really be working out! I don't know what could've happened. I thought we were happy and I even thought I was in love with him!"

"He dumped you for… someone else." Thalia said softly.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Who? Who would do this to me? It's not like I'm not friends with anyone or anything. Everyone at camp kind of knew were an item! Gods once I…"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

Annabethw as dumbfounded. "The ginger who asked me about Roman demigods? I thought she was into that pen-pal of hers." Her voice was like glass. It was too easy to break similar to how her heart was feeling.

"I saw them making out at the postal office this morning."

Annabeth felt her heart plummeting. "I want to kill that girl." She said through clenched teeth, but Thalia pulled her into a hug.

"There-there." She said lightly as Annabeth cried.

"This isn't fair… what's so great about her? She's a ginger… How could I let this happen? Why?"

"Shh…" Thalia said softly.

"Well this is the complete package when it comes to horrible days."


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Together

**Chapter 3: Getting Together**

Percy was walking past the post shop when suddenly, he saw two figures in the corner. One had unmistakable red hair and the other had sandy blond hair that spiked up neatly.

They were glued together, clearly appreciating the other's company and showing it in a lip-locking fashion.

He stepped back in horror. It couldn't be… she wouldn't… I mean her and Percy weren't a couple or anything, but it still stung to see the girl you cared about making out with someone else.

The sad part was, he'd just gotten up the courage to asking her out. He had flowers at hand and everything. He spun around to walk away swiftly, but he rammed straight into an angry Annabeth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" They both yelled at the other.

"NOTHING!" They both shouted simultaneously at each other.

Annabeth huffed. "Would you stop doing that? Are you stalking me or something?"

Percy scoffed. "Because I really have nothing better to do with my time than follow you around. I could be doing more interesting things, like watching grass grow, or watching paint dry."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "HA-HA so funny. That's all anything ever is to you though, funny?"

"You've got me. In fact I find that whole scene going on in there HILARIOUS!" he said.

Her face softened. "What scene?"

"Rachel playing tongue tag with Luke."

Annabeth glanced from the flowers Percy was holding and to the little session going on inside. She smirked.

"Oh I'm sure you do. So to commemorate this knee-slapping moment, you decided to present them with flowers. How nice."

Percy scowled. "I assume you know about it then?"

Annabeth chuckled. "The whole camp knows, stupid."

"Well thank you for making me feel better." He said bitterly and she frowned.

"Excuse me? When I was crying by the docks you weren't exactly sensitive to me. You shoved me in the lake."

"And you kicked my butt. We're even."

"Oh no we're not." She snapped while following him and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want from me? An apology? Well I'm sorry, okay?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "How sincere. Anyway, you owe it to me to hear me out."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to transform into blackmail?"

"I like to call it personal persuading." She said and he groaned.

"I'm upset enough as it is, seeing that the girl of my dreams was caught kissing your stupid ex boyfriend. So can we just get this over with? What do you want?"

"Funny how when it's your heart that's broken, it suddenly seems to matter." She muttered and he looked at her perplexed.

"I was trying to help you, you're just too freaking stubborn to see that."

"No, you just have a twisted vision of what 'helping' means."

"Which again, brings me to the question, what do you want, Chase?"

"Well, Jackson, I've been thinking, you and I hate each other right?"

"Yes, utterly." He said as they walked.

"And your heart is broken, correct? And so is mine."

"You have a heart?" he grunted.

"Would you shut-up and let me get to the point?" she asked getting mad.

"Would you just spit it out?" he asked equally as angry.

"Maybe if you could keep your stupid mouth shut I could do that."

"Maybe if you weren't such a witch all the time I'd keep it shut."

Annabeth's face turned burning hot. "You know what fine, I don't know what I was thinking."

Percy sighed and grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry." He groaned. "Just tell me what you were thinking in that head of yours."

She sighed and looked around as if to make sure no one was listening.

"Your little man-stealing crush has something I want, my boyfriend."

"And your stupid little boyfriend has something I want, Rachel." Percy said catching on.

Annabeth nodded. "So I was thinking…"

"We pretend to date to get them jealous." Percy said in amazement.

"STOP INTERUPTING ME!" she yelled then he rolled his eyes.

"So what…? We fake go out, make them jealous and boom we don't have to see each other for the rest of our lives."

"I know, sounds pleasant doesn't it?" she asked dreamily. "Luke and I, together again, happy. I think it'll be good to show them that we can move on."

"Problem, no one else can know we're faking."

"Well obviously not, Seaweed Brain." She scowled and he raised an eyebrow.

"Seaweed Brain? Really that's the best you've got, WISE GIRL."

"Wise Girl? Lame…" she said.

"Not as lame as Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain is an insult. You're just calling me smart."

"I'll think of one later, anyway, how are we going to go about this?"

"Does that mean you're in?"

"As much as this disgusts me to say, guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Annabeth cringed. "Sorry… that just made me vomit a bit, but seeing that this was my brilliant idea, yeah I guess we are… boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Only around other people though."

"Oh Gods of course. Yuck. Me and you? Salty lips?"

"You've thought about what my lips taste like, HONEY?"

"Shut it, Fish-face, no ones around and I have absolutely no interests in kissing you."

"Oh well thank the Gods for that!" Percy said.

"So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Annabeth said awkwardly.

"Yeah, we can… publicize this little um…"

"Relationship."

"Ugh… now I want to barf." Percy mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4: Introducing the Happy Couple

**Chapter 4: Introducing the Happy Couple**

Percy woke up the next morning to Tyson pounding on his head rest.

"BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER!"

Percy hated one thing and that was being woken up in the morning.

"WHAT! WHAT? WHAT!" Percy shouted.

Tyson looked somewhat hurt with Percy raising his voice. His lip quivered and Percy groaned.

"Sorry, big guy. It's just… what is it that was so important that couldn't wait until 9 o'clock?"

He sat on the bed, which in turn, tilted to the side he sat on.

"YOU AND ANNIE-BETH? WHY YOU NO TELL ME?"

At first, Percy began to argue. "What about… oh yeah… um well I can explain."

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WUVED HER!"

"No I…" then he caught himself. "I mean sure… Yeah."

He gave Percy a huge hug. "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!" He said gleefully.

Percy nodded awkwardly. "Yeah… so uh… I'm going to go meet my… er… girlfriend." He said gulping.

Percy walked out and saw Annabeth reading on a bench. He stalked over to her.

People were watching so acting an irritated mood just wasn't in the question.

She didn't glance up though when he sat down. "Hello." She said still reading.

"Hi." He said and they sat there in silence.

"Can I speak to you… honey?" he asked fakely.

Annabeth had a look on her face like he'd slapped her in the face. Then she noticed that the Stoll brothers were looking.

"Sure, sweetheart." She said in a fake tone.

They walked behind a cabin.

"You told? Gods you have a big mouth!" he said. "We've only been 'going out' a day!"

She scowled. "I told my best friend we were dating. It wouldn't be believable if I didn't tell my best friend. I suppose you haven't told that Satyr friend of yours."

"I might've mentioned to Grover that I was dating a total PSYCHO!"

"We're not actually dating you moron." She said and Percy felt his face go red.

"I know that!"

"But we do need to sell it." She said through a sick expression on her face.

"fine!"

Percy reached down and tried to grab her hand. It wasn't exactly the greatest attempt. They got somewhat tangled in each other.

"Let go."

"I can't."

"We'll try this again." She said as she untwisted her arm. "Just put your arm around me."

Percy nodded sheepishly. He gently placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Ready?" she asked confidently

"Mhmm…" he squeaked.

"Come on then!" she snapped as they walked out together. The anger flushed back into his system.

"Sure thing… smart ass."

"Don't you dare call me that you… oh hey Luke!" she said as she slung her arm around Percy's waist and he felt himself tightening up when he saw Rachel arm in arm with Luke.

"Percy and Annabeth? Together?" Luke said skeptically.

"Yeah… it's kind of a new thing, but you know he's… well he's…" Annabeth paused to try and attempt to say something nice about Percy.

"He's…?" Rachel asked slowly.

"Great!" she said awkwardly. The other two raised an eyebrow at them.

Percy sighed. "Yeah and she's…. well she's… cool?"

Annabeth and Percy exchanged awkward glances at each other.

Luke grinned. "That's funny I always thought you two disliked each other."

"If by dislike you mean… I like dis…" Percy trailed off and Annabeth subtly stepped on his foot.

"erm… I mean… what do I mean… honey?"

"He means…. Well we should be going. Percy and I have a… date."

"Oh well we should double date." Rachel said smiling.

"Um… sure… okay." Percy said as Annabeth pulled him away.

"That was smooth… sike." Annabeth said as they walked off together.

"Oh come on, 'Percy is uh… great.' What kind of answer is that? You honestly can't think of anything nice to say about me?"

"Honestly no. And who are you to talk? "If by dislike you mean I like dis." What kind of moron says that?"

"THIS MORON!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. This wasn't going to work. He was impossible enough to call himself a moron. Granted, he was one. It wasn't like they'd ever be able to pass as a happy couple.

"Well you know what, we need to just make up things about each other."

"Mhmm… so lies? Alright well if that's the case I'll be sure to include you're easy to get along with, the life of the party, and a real looker."

Her jaw dropped. He basically just called her annoying, boring, and ugly. How dare he? Who did he think he was?

"Alright, well I'll be saying that you're an ingenious, gorgeous, easy going guy who says just the nicest things."

Percy shook his head. Did she seriously just call him an idiotic, ugly, stubborn guy who says terrible things.

"I'm going to the lake."

"FINE! I'M GOING TO ARCHERY!"

She was walking away. He called after her.

"See you later, DARLING!"

"GOODBYE DEAR!"

Percy and Annabeth stormed off thinking only one thing and that being that they hate each other with a burning passion. It was the one thing they agreed on.


	5. Chapter 5: And The Hatred Intensifies

**Chapter 5: And the Hatred Intensifies**

Percy sat by the lake and watched as fish swirled around below him. He wished Annabeth was a little fish, then he could completely control her with his powers. Shut her mouth, make her agree, have HER be the Seaweed Brain. Still, putting up with her would be worth what he'd gain in the end. Rachel would no longer be with stupid Luke. Annabeth and Luke deserved each other. They deserved to be together. They both had an irritating way of popping up in his life and stealing what he treasured. Annabeth had a way of stealing his pride and Luke had taken away the girl he'd finally summed up the courage to ask out. It wasn't fair. Grover walked up and sat next to him.

"What are you doing here, when your girlfriend is in archery?"

Percy stuttered. He had the sense that he wouldn't ever lose that feeling in his stomach when someone referred to her as his girlfriend.

"Um… well I mean…"

"Dude I so get it, us men need some space. You and Annabeth Chase. Would've never seen that one coming."

"Tyson doesn't seem to think that." Percy grumbled. "He seems to think we're perfect together. Come to think of it, anything with Annabeth is perfect to Tyson. I don't see how he thinks…" Then Percy stopped to Grover's confused glance.

"So dude… how'd even happen?"

"Oh well we were in a canoe and…" Percy smiled. He decided to make this out to be exactly how Annabeth wouldn't like it.

"You see… she'd fallen off a dock. Me being there for her, I dove in, clothes in all and swam deep down to the bottom of the lake. She'd lost a lot of oxygen so I had to revive her, with mouth to mouth. Then she woke up, light headed still, and told me I was her hero and without me she'd be nothing but a crumbled up, limp little damsel at the bottom of the lake. Then I scooped her up in my arms, and asked her to be my girlfriend, since I will admit, she's pretty cute, and I had some feelings for her. She accepted of course, and now here we are. The reason she isn't at the lake with me because she's not exactly on good terms with the water."

"Whoa… Annabeth Chase? Wow… a damsel in distress. Man, you're a hero, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Well come on, we don't need to publicize the event do we?" Percy said smiling a wry smile. The irony was that was exactly what they'd tried to do. He wanted the story of how Annabeth and him became a couple to spread around real fast. She'd hate him, but hey she was only his girlfriend. They didn't have to like each other.

Grover slung an arm around him. "Come on dude, everyone deserves to know." Percy smiled and shrugged.

"As long as it doesn't come from me."

They walked out to the dining pavilion. Pretty soon, Percy's heroic act to earn Annabeth's heart would spread around quite quickly.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was simply taking her undeniable anger for Percy out on a dummy. She was practicing her form. That's what she told Chiron when he was questioning why she arrived for archery so early. She was pretending that the target was his face. He really knew how to get under her skin. Why did he have to ask such stupid questions? Or say cruel things? Why did everything she did have to be wrong because apparently she was a know it all? The more she thought about it, the more she just wanted Luke to hold her again. Luke would never ever push her in the lake, or call her a witch, or make every single little thing impossible. It was like Percy was made just to get her annoyed. Him and that Rachel girl really deserved each other. The way they were both good at getting her mad. Rachel got her mad with the obvious, being the man-stealer of her boyfriend. Percy managed to get her infuriated with the little things he does. The way he mimics her, the way he insults her intelligence, the way he just says all the wrong things.<p>

"Hey Annabeth!" Silena said, interrupting her.

"Hi." Annabeth replied while trying to concentrate.

"So I heard how you and Percy got together. I have to say, Annabeth. You got over this Luke spell pretty fast."

"Well that's the beauty of breaking up…"

"Finding someone else you can't get enough of?" Silena said grinning and Annabeth tried not to cringe. More like someone else you've had more than enough of.

"Um… sure… how exactly did you find out how we became a couple?" she asked. She had a bad feeling that Percy didn't tell it to compliment her.

"How he saved you from the bottom of the lake, after you clumsily slipped in and hit your head on the dock. How he swam all the way to the depths of the cold, monster infested lake just to save you and your almost corpse. He scooped you up and carefully took you to the surface, giving you mouth to mouth. Oh it's so romantic you know that?"

Annabeth's face was red hot. How could he make her out to be the one thing she was sure as hell that she wasn't? She was not a damsel in distress. He could call her anything in this world, but not that. No one dared to ever believe that she would ever melt into someone's arms like the way he'd made it. She wasn't sure how she'd make up the way it didn't happen, but she was as sure as anything that all she cared about doing was getting revenge.

"Isn't it?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Annabeth? Is there a problem?" she asked careful not to stand too close.

"Yes. Something has happened. And that something, will suffer."

"Oh… well good luck with that. Oh and your boyfriend is by the forest wood in case you wanted to see him."

Annabeth nodded, but kept her glare into space. "Oh yes, I really would like to see my boyfriend." She said while pursing her lips.

"I just think it's great that you two are together. I never really liked you and Luke too much."

Here the daughter of the Goddess of love was trying to tell Annabeth that her fake relationship with Percy was better than her real one with Luke. This officially made no sense.

"Why?"

"Because you and Luke were too predictable. Percy and you being together shows that defying the odds really is possible. You know, since your parents hate each other."

"Parental opinion is a very important thing." Annabeth muttered.


	6. Chapter 6: Why i Fake Love You

**Chapter 6: Why I fake-love you**

Annabeth stalked of to where her fake-boyfriend was standing on a picnic bench, many girls around him. He was going on and on about how he'd "rescued" her from the lake.

"When I was about to… oh there's my girl! Alright over there baby cakes?" he said in a way that made her want to seriously rip that smug look off his face.

She decided two could play at his game. "I'm fine my little knight in shining armor." She said alluringly.

Percy seemed unsatisfied with her response. He wanted to make her cringe and it wasn't going to happen. She couldn't believe she was playing this game.

"Babe, are you telling them how we'd gotten together?" she joined him on the table and took his hand which obviously made him uncomfortable.

"Um… yes." He said trying to find all the gaul he had before. She was just so… intimidating sometimes.

"Awe I love that story SO much." She said practically breaking his hand.

"Do you? So do I…" Percy said uneasily.

"Yes! But you know what story I liked even more?"

Percy swallowed. "Which one, buttercup?"

"Our first kiss." She said with a smirk on her face. Every soap opera loving girl around them was soaking in this romantic information like sponges.

"Oh… yeah? I'm sure they don't want to hear it." He said plainly, but she squeezed his hand even harder and whispered.

"My turn to play."

He gulped. He knew that whatever she was going to say, it would be about two hundred times worse than what he said.

"Tell us!" all the girls screeched and Annabeth looked at Percy with an evil look in her eye.

"Okay, if you insist." She said while grinning insanely.

"Oh Gods…" Percy said while thinking. "Here goes my life, ending right here, thanks to the brilliantly evil Annabeth Chase. She will be the death of me."

"Well… Percy and I were walking through the woods. Percy of course, is afraid of the dark…."

"I am not." He cut in but she shushed him.

"Honey you don't need to be afraid, these are our friends. As I was saying, we were walking through the woods, hand in hand. Not long after Percy had saved me from my almost death in the bottom of the lake. Like I said, he's afraid of the dark, so he was holding onto me while whimpering for his mommy, poor baby. I felt so bad, so we decided to see if there was a place where we could stand in the moonlight. Percy was all crumbled up in a ball and rocking back and forth. Like I said, I HATE seeing my boyfriend upset like that. So, I lit a match and he was so grateful for the light that he planted a kiss right on my lips. It was certainly an accountable night, eh Seaweed Brain?"

Percy however, looked beat red with anger. "Yes, wise girl. It was certainly unforgettable."

"I think it's so cute that Percy saves her life and she erases all fear."

"You think it would be switched."

Percy felt the remains of his pride just explode. He couldn't believe her. How could a bitter distaste for someone get any more passionate?

"Um… yes, well if you'll excuse me, it's my turn to do inspections tonight." He hopped off the table and walked into his cabin. Annabeth followed eagerly at his heels.

"So I guess I crushed the remaining morsels of your pride out there. Serves you right you know? Trying to make a fool out of me." She said as he sat on the bed.

"I cannot believe you! In mine I only made mine seem more brave. That could've actually happened. In yours… I'm not afraid of the dark!"

"Really? Because I'm not exactly a klutz or a terrible swimmer like you made me out to be."

"Why did you make me afraid of the dark! Now Rachel isn't going to ever want to go on like moonlit walks with me and stuff."

"I think I did you a favor, because you aren't exactly great with romance now are you?"

"Is there ever a time when I could have the last word?" he said angrily.

"Nope, not while I'm your girlfriend." She said smiling evilly.

"But you're not…" he said slowly.

"I know that, thank gods you know that, but no one else does and as far as I'm concerned, if you're going to play a game then call me player two."

"You're insufferable." He muttered and she shrugged.

"That's why you fake love me right?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

He stared at her in amazement. How she could get the better of him in any situation certainly made every hair on the back of his neck stand up and he couldn't tell whether this was because he was afraid of her or what. It just gave him a weird sense of how smart she really was. He had to figure this out the hard way naturally. Then again, Annabeth didn't seem like the type of person to have an easy way.

"Yeah, that's why I fake love you." He said somewhat softly and she rolled her eyes.

"If you even think of spreading a rumor like that again without consulting me, then I will not be afraid to impale you."

Percy swallowed hard. These were the types of threats he took very seriously.

"Glad to know I get a second shot, love-muffin."

"You'll still pay, dumpling." She growled and walked off.

He ran after her. "What no goodbye kiss?" he taunted.

"I'd just as soon as kiss a troll." She said as she continued walking.

"Are you sure you don't want some of my lovely, salty lips? I've been told they're as sweet as pie."

She raised an eyebrow. "So you've just concluded that your salty lips are sweet? Bit of an oxymoron isn't it?"

Percy frowned. "Why do you always need to insult my intelligence. I'm not as stupid as you… oh hey Rachel."

Rachel smiled at the two of them genuinely. A way that made Percy's knees feel weak and like his head was filled with jello. Annabeth was studying the expression on his face. What a goof-ball. He looked pretty stupid, gaping at this gingery troll who stole HER boyfriend away from her. She couldn't wait for them to get together and for Luke to come back to her.

"Hey you two. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Nope, Annabeth was just telling me how sweet I am." Percy said wrapping an arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

"And how great of a listener I am." He said grinning at Annabeth basically saying 'talk me up'. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he's…" nothing. She still had nothing to say about this guy. I mean, he'd never said one nice thing to her. So she improvised.

"Yes, Percy listens to me very well. He listens to the things I say to him and responds as sweetly as he can." She said and Percy's eyes widened.

"So uh… what's up?"

"I've got great news!" she said.

"Great huh? This will be stretch from today." Annabeth muttered.

Percy sighed and stepped on her foot this time. "What is it?"

"Luke and I were going to go out for our first date and were wondering if you guys would like to come?"

"I'd love to come. Er… we'd love to come." Percy stammered.

"Great!" Rachel said smiling ear to ear. "See you guys at 7?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Sure."

"Cool!"

She ran off and Annabeth turned to Percy. "Check it out, Seaweed Brain. We're going on our first date."

Percy fake gagged. "Oh man, sitting in a booth and eating with you? Hope I don't throw up."

Annabeth punched his shoulder. "I don't think that's the worst of your fears. You forget that I control all possible chances of you ever getting to be with that girl."

Percy nodded slightly. "And I control your hopes of ever getting your pretty boy boyfriend back. Face it. We have to work together."

"Gods I really really really don't like you." She said through gritted teeth.

He smiled. "Alas, I have the last word."

"Not on your life sport."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Come on!" he moaned.

"Sorry." She said slyly as she walked away. "Oh and pick me up at 6:30. If you even think about being late, I'll make a Minotaur seem like a little fluffy bunny."


	7. Chapter 7: Things I Don't Know

**Chapter 7: Things I Don't Know**

Annabeth was pacing her cabin floor, she had absolutely no clue what to wear. Sure it sounded like something that Annabeth Chase would never worry about, but this was possibly getting back the man of her dreams. She needed to look good and Percy needed to look good too. She decided on wearing blue, since it was a color that she admittedly looked good in. A blue sundress she had in her closet. She refused to wear high heels. Wearing high heels to Annabeth was like asking a blind man what his favorite color was. She didn't know how well this was going to work tonight, but they had to try.

Her sister, Crystal stepped in.

"Hey, Annabeth, big night?"

"Yeah I've got a date with Percy." She said. She was surprised how that came out without a gag. Maybe she was a better actress than she thought.

"Cute, I see you're wearing blue as in ocean, as in son of the sea God."

Annabeth felt her face reddening. That was absolutely not her intention at all, but if it's what kept it looking real than… fine.

"Yep… that was definitely my plan." She mumbled sarcastically.

"I seriously think you two could actually work out. It's weird since he's a son of Poseidon and all, but really, you guys have potential.

"Way to sound like one of those love doves over there." Annabeth concluded as she put on makeup. She usually never wore it, because she already had dark eyelashes and stuff. She decided this was definitely a night to show Luke what he was missing out on and that he wanted her back. They would also dump Rachel on Percy. This way, she wouldn't be coming back to Luke. Then again, Percy had a way of repelling Annabeth, so if he acted the same way around Rachel, she was still doomed.

She was expecting to see Percy in a random t-shirt and jeans, but he wore a tie… a blue one that matched her dress to the exact color. Percy wore black jeans and a jacket too. He, like her, refused to wear dress shoes. So Percy wore converse and she wore flip-flops.

He turned around to see her and his jaw dropped. Percy felt himself swallow his gum by mistake. It was weird, he'd always known her to be pretty, but he'd always thought her snide remarks and anger covered all that up. Tonight though, she could have cursed him out for an hour and a half, and he'd still think she was absolutely stunning. It was weird though, he didn't like gazing up at her like this. Especially when she had such a smug look on her face, expecting him to say something nice. Well not from him, he wasn't her real boyfriend.

"Whoa… you're a girl." He said amazed and she felt anger boiling in her head. Here she thought he was actually going to say something decent to her. Go figure.

"And you have no idea how to tie a tie do you?"

"I don't exactly wear a tie where ever I go." He replied sarcastically and she narrowed her eyes.

"Well maybe you should, because this job right here, looks like a three year old did it."

"You are just so pleasant tonight, have you had your nap?" He replied fakely and she rolled her eyes.

"Next time when a girl walks down the steps, don't act like a complete idiot. Or in your case, don't act like yourself."

He groaned. "And I have to put up with you because…?"

"Because believe it or not, the original plan was to help each other."

"Oh yeah, that seemed like once upon a time from now." He said.

"yeah, because you had to get spiteful!" She snapped.

"Me! You're the one who always has to get the last word, or get revenge, or just get your kicks from angering me."

"No Percy, that's just you and me not being compatible. I swear how does everyone think…?"

"Think what?" he asked curiously.

She felt her face glowing red. "Nothing, let's just go. And do me a favor?"

"Yes your highness?" he replied quickly and she shot him a glare.

"No spitefulness tonight. We need to actually try to be a couple. This is where it counts."

He nodded in agreement. "When you're right, you're right, Wise Girl."

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"I don't think I will, haven't thought of anything to top Seaweed Brain yet."

She smiled, but rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

Walking out the door took some time. They were trying to figure out how they would position themselves. After many failed attempts, Percy eventually groaned.

"Let's just walk arm in arm." He suggested and she nodded as she slipped her arm through his.

"Comfortable?" he asked, gulping.

"Of course not." She said as they walked over to the restaurant they were meeting Rachel and Luke at.

Luke and Rachel were already sitting there, holding hands, and giggling. Percy turned to Annabeth before they saw them.

"Looks like their having fun." He said a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry, you'll get her back." She said and Percy glanced at her.

It was weird, that had been the nicest thing she'd ever said to him. It was encouraging, weird how such simple words coming from her sounded so definite.

"Luke's going to go back to you." He stated and she nodded at him as if thinking the same thing he had thought.

"Ready?"

"Sure." He muttered as they walked out arm in arm.

"Rachel, Luke. Nice to see you!" Annabeth said with a big grin on her face. They were trying to be genuine. It was hard though, since neither had thought of the other as that special someone.

"Percy, Annabeth." Luke said smiling and shaking both their hands.

"I'm glad we could all end up happy." Rachel said smiling and Percy nodded lightly.

"Me too. How are you guys?" Percy asked as he pulled out Annabeth's chair for her. She looked surprised that he did that and sat down.

Luke kept his eyes on Rachel. "Better than ever."

Percy saw Annabeth squirm in her seat at the sound of Luke saying that and instantly remembered what they said about not being spiteful.

He put his hand over hers. "Same here, right honey?" he asked nicely and she merely nodded.

"So Annabeth, architect of Olympus, that must be some pretty intense stuff. Percy? Has Annabeth told you about her rebuilding Olympus in her own image?"

Percy shot Annabeth a look. "No, I didn't know that." He admitted, surprised.

Annabeth shrugged awkwardly. "I like to keep my work at work and my… love life at home."

Rachel smiled. "My love life is my home." She said nosying Luke and Annabeth looked over to a hurt looking Percy.

"Our love life is a lot of work, but it's always nice to come home to." She said looking at him and kissing him on the cheek.

Percy felt his face turning so red that it was about to be a tomato. Neither of them had ever taken their fake-relationship to that before. It was kind of laying it on thick if you asked him, but he didn't really mind it all that much. He'd never admit it, but her soft lips felt strangely good on his cheek. A weird kind of good.

Luke nodded at Percy.

"So Percy, how's being captain of the swim team? Get any gold medals?"

Annabeth looked to Percy. "You're on swim team?"

Rachel had a concerned look on her face. "Do you two even know each other? Or is this all the experimenting phase?"

"Or the rebound?" Luke suggested and that got Percy angry.

"I'll have you know, that I know plenty about Annabeth." He spat back.

Annabeth looked confusingly at him.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what's her favorite color?"

Percy stuttered. "Purple."

"Red." Luke said grinning and Annabeth felt her mouth go dry.

"I changed it." She said somewhat weakly.

Percy nodded. "See?"

"Alright, what's her favorite band?"

"The Beatles?"

"Green Day" Luke said shaking his head.

"I changed it." Annabeth said in a lighter tone.

"What now?" Percy asked.

"What's her astrological sign?"

"I don't even know what that means, bub." Percy said angrily.

"Percy, calm down." Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

Percy hen felt suddenly embarrassed. Here he was, defending a girl he didn't even care about. He was getting way too wrapped in the part. He nodded and decided to just follow Annabeth's lead. This was becoming a usual thing, Annabeth lead and Percy followed. He wasn't sure if he was utterly disturbed by this or somewhat liked it.


	8. Chapter 8: The Dinner Disaster

**Chapter 8: Dinner Disaster**

Annabeth knew that Luke was provoking Percy to test him. She silenced him for that very reason, to see just how much the two knew each other. Luke was on to them, and if he didn't know for sure then he was certainly close to figuring it out.

Rachel sighed. "So, what are you going to order?" she asked Luke who merely smiled.

"Probably the…"

"Lobster ravioli?" she completed for him. They looked to Annabeth and Percy who looked clueless.

"Um… I'll have the Seafood platter." Percy said and Annabeth mumbled.

"Big surprise there, fish boy."

Luke and Rachel looked at her surprised. "Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" Percy asked in a bit of a mocking tone that she hated so much.

She sighed and ordered the shrimp scampi.

"So you like shrimp huh?" he asked interrupting the silence and she nodded.

"I like all fish." He said and Rachel laughed.

"Remember when we went to that aquarium together?" she asked.

"Yeah. That was awesome. The whales there were huge." He said enthusiastically and Luke groaned.

"Annabeth remember our trip to the zoo?"

"I thought it was fun." She said.

He shrugged. "It was okay, smelled really bad though."

"Might be because Annabeth was there. Why are you wearing so much perfume?" Percy asked and her jaw dropped.

"I could say the same thing to you and cologne!" she snapped.

Rachel and Luke looked at each other helplessly.

"You didn't seem to mind it last night?" Percy blurted out. Nothing had happened the previous night, but did Luke and Rachel know that? Nope."

Annabeth's nostrils flared. "You didn't seem to be complaining too much either. You were having a good old time. In fact, you couldn't have enough."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Oh I've had enough." He said standing up and so did she.

"So have I! And in case you haven't noticed, these fights are your fault! You always go too far!"

"No you go too far!" He complained. "I say something and you have to take it to a worse level."

"You know what? I'm glad we did this, I'm glad we got to know each other and to see that we could never be together. Everyone was wrong. That was what I was saying earlier; everyone thought we were perfect. They left out one small flaw. I hate you." She said the three words and meant it. She stormed out of there and left Percy staring after her and Rachel looked to him urgently.

"Go after her, go get the girl you love."

"I can't." Percy said knowingly, but he walked out slowly to see Annabeth standing outside heavily breathing.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I'm fine how are you?" she snapped back.

Everything was quiet and he stood next to her. "What part… hurt your feelings?"

"My feelings are fine thank you very much."

"Do you hate me? Like for real? Or just a hate that we kind of both just say, because I know that I tell myself I hate you every day lately and it doesn't really have the right affect."

"If I absolutely hated you I wouldn't be doing this with you. I wouldn't be helping you with all this. For the record, I tell myself I hate you everyday too."

"Nice to know." He muttered than felt really guilty.

"I'm sorry, I don't think you smell bad. I fact, I like the way you smell."

Her eyes widened. "You did not just compliment me…" she said shocked.

He looked about as surprised as her. "Oh no… next thing you know you'll be complimenting me."

"I like the way you smell too…" she said and he smacked his forehead.

"Oh great… does this mean we're like… f…f…f… friends now?"

"Oh Gods don't say the F word! It burns!" she clenched her ears and he suppressed a laugh.

"So why did you get so mad in there?"

"To be honest, I just wanted to leave. Tonight isn't working out at all."

"So what? We just leave them?"

"They deserted us for each other. Let's desert them."

"You're evil you know that?"

She shrugged. "I've been told once or twice that I've been known to have a bad bone in my body."

"Mhmm…"

She frowned. "Just walk me back to camp already. Gods, what does it take to get you to actually act like a good fake-boyfriend?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Just come on." He growled as they walked back to camp about 2 feet apart the entire time.

When they got back, Rachel and Luke were surprisingly already there.

"What's the matter Percy? Already lost Annabeth?" Luke asked crossing his arms.

"Actually, no. We made up." He said taking Annabeth's hand.

"Yeah I really don't hate him." She said and this time it wasn't a complete lie. Only most of the time did she hate him, at the current moment it was just a distaste.

"How sweet!" Rachel said walking up to them.

"Yes you are!" Luke said putting an arm around her. They walked off on that note. Percy turned to Annabeth.

"I doubt we'll ever be able to fake it that good." He said.

"Only they're not faking." Annabeth grumbled as she watched them walk off.

He sighed. "So how do two fakes say goodnight?" he asked.

She sighed. "I don't think their were too many others in this situation, Percy."

"Right." He said and she punched him in the arm.

"OW!" he emphasized and she grinned.

"That seemed to do the trick." She said as they parted ways.

While Percy walked back to his cabin he couldn't help but groan as he fell on his bed.

"What a disaster!" He exclaimed and undid his tie.

"Big brother okay?" Tyson asked and Percy shrugged.

"I don't know, big guy. My arm is killing me though, that's about the only thing I know now. Annabeth and I might actually be friends… ish."

"FRIENDS! WHAT HAPPEN TO…"

Percy then suddenly remembered that no one else knew about the secret disliking between he two of them.

"I… uh… er…"

"What going on big brother?"

Percy decided to come clean. Annabeth will kill him, but he had to tell someone.

"Now listen Tyson, what I'm about to tell you stays between me, you, and Annabeth. Okay?"

He nodded.

"we aren't really dating. Her and I are only doing it to make Rachel and Luke jealous. I don't think it's working really well due to us being unable to set our differences aside."

"Me finks you wike Annie-beth." Tyson said slowly.

Percy scrunched up his nose. "Yuck! Dude I'm having a tough time fake-dating her. I could never EVER really date her. Just because I think she's pretty, smart, and passionate does not mean I like her. It means I may somewhat respect her now. It's like, the more we fight, the weirder it gets. I am sure that I want Rachel. Annabeth wants luke. This is why we're working together… that is if we ever learn to actually work together."

"You need to learn about her first, big brother."

"Learn about her?"

"Yeah… how can you fake date her without knowing hot to play da part?"

I paused and thought that over. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Okay so I guess I'll be asking Annabeth to… uh… learn stuff about me and I'll learn stuff about her."

"Okie." He said as he climbed onto the bed.


	9. Chapter 9: Weird Feelings

**Chapter 9: Weird Feelings**

Annabeth was doing her daily reading when Percy walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey I was thinking…"

"Oh Gods this should be good." She muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking you and I could hang out today." He suggested.

"What for?"

"I just think we should get to know each other if this is ever going to work. I mean, me and you getting Luke and Rachel jealous. Last night at dinner neither you or me knew anything about the other."

She nodded in thought. "It's actually a good idea. Are you sure you thought of it?"

He felt himself sweating. "No… actually Tyson thought of it."

She shot him a deadly look. "You. Told. Tyson!" she screamed and he covered her mouth.

"I had to… I couldn't not talk to someone about it. Besides, I chose someone who worships you. I get credit for that right?"

She sighed then looked at him softly. "Credit for what?"

He felt himself turning embarrassed. "I don't know… I guess you just make me nervous sometimes."

She didn't know whether to take this as a good thing like "Yay I frighten him!" or "Oh my Gods I make this kid lightheaded". Either way she nodded lightly.

"I'll kill you later. For now, what do you want to do today?"

He nodded uneasily. "Well, we should go out to eat. This time for lunch, in a diner type place so it's casual, and we can just ask each other questions the whole time."

Annabeth smiled and it was then that he realized she actually had a really nice smile when it wasn't devilishly grinning at the fact he'd somehow screwed himself. It gave him the feeling that he should smile too.

"So is it a date?" Percy didn't mean for it to come out like that, but it did.

"A date? We're not even friends!" she exclaimed and he shrugged.

"Well we're in a fake relationship, I figure we need to go one some fake dates to make it more realistic."

"Yes, because fake really needs to be made real." She said and then caught herself on how that had come out.

"Gods not in that way or anything just… oh lets just go." She noticed the gleam in his eye and smacked him the back of the head. They bickered the whole way there.

"So what is your favorite color?" she broke the ice and he paused.

"Blue. And yours is red if I'm not correct."

"Yeah." She said recalling last night and how Luke had challenged Percy.

The two asked questions from that to more personal stuff to just dumb questions. To their own dismay, they had a lot in common.

"So your favorite hobbies must be bickering with me and abusing me." Percy stated.

"Yours are probably bickering with me and pushing me into lakes." She sipped her soda.

"Let it go." He said as he sipped out of his. She glared at him and he glared back into those stormy grey eyes that twinkled when she showed a lot of emotion.

"Never. I don't let go that easily. Otherwise we wouldn't be here right now." She said and Percy once again opened his big mouth.

"Or would we be? I mean, on different terms."

Annabeth looked up at him quickly and narrowed her eyes. "And why would that be the case?"

"Because I think you like me." He said leaning back in the booth.

"In your dreams."

"Nah, I wouldn't waste a dream on you." He said and she simply shrugged.

"Yeah… you dream of Rachel?" she asked.

"Sometimes."

"Oh so I'm a waste of a dream huh?" she challenged and he accepted.

"Yeah, Rachel's a painter so I dream of her paintings sometimes. I really thought she liked me too…"

Annabeth looked at Percy in a soft tone. "She probably does."

"Which would totally explain why she's in another man's arms. Your man's arms."

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, he's totally mine. The way he was cuddling up to your dream girl was just so… endearing."

Percy put a hand on hers. "I think if we really lay it on thick, we'll be able to get them super jealous."

Annabeth felt her hand growing hot from having Percy's on hers. They'd never really been touchy when it came to no one else being around. It was a fake relationship, after all. Why would they act like that when they didn't have to. Still, it made her feel the heat rising in her skin.

"We need practice first though. Last night was a mess."

"Totally. But just how do we practice…?"

"Well we'll have to act like you said… more like a couple around camp."

He nodded. "I did say that didn't I?"

She nodded like he did. "Yeah, but my idea inspired it of course."

He smiled. "Naturally."

They got up and walked back over to camp.

"So I had fun, you know… getting to know you a little better." She said.

He looked at her and realized her and realized how pretty she looked even when she wasn't dressing up. She was in a t-shirt and jeans and yet he thought she was… no he refused to think of her that way. His heart still beated solely for Rachel. Then again, whenever Annabeth would glance at him that perspective would change a little bit. He didn't know what he was feeling, he just knew he really didn't like Annabeth for making him feel it.

"I had a good time too…" he said as the stood in the center of the campground.

"Good. I mean… why should we always have to be mad all the time. exhausting isn't it?"

He let out a breath. "Totally. I'm glad you feel the same way." Then he panicked. "about that!"

She was beginning to feel the awkward moment too. Campers were starting to look expectantly. Annabeth glared at Percy.

"People are watching." She whispered softly.

"Yeah. I know."

"So all this is just… the act right?"

"Of course."

"Good."

Then he did something she didn't expect. He kissed her softly on the cheek and it made her feel suddenly aware of strange little details, like how his eyes had just about every shade of blue and green all colliding into one bright color, or how his black hair looked completely untamable, or even that his smile had a tendency to be lopsided.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, but shook her head.

"Night." She muttered and walked inside. Percy didn't know what happened. Annabeth knew she didn't like it and didn't know if she wanted it to happen again. It wasn't like she even liked him! She still didn't like him. He was the annoying itch in her life that she couldn't help but scratch and it ending up to hurt her even more in the long run.

She did know that Percy Jackson's lips felt nicely against her face.


	10. Chapter 10: Joining Forces For Real

**Chapter 10: Joining Forces For Real **

Annabeth woke up the next morning to Thalia hovering over her, arms crossed, eyebrows raised, and a determined look on her face.

"Spill." She said and Annabeth sat up groggily.

"Spill what?"

"I cannot believe I'm your best friend! How come you didn't tell me you were…"

Annabeth's eyes grew extremely wide. "I'm what…?" she asked stammering.

"That you have a new boyfriend! Gods I go away for a few days and here you go off and get yourself a boyfriend?"

Annabeth breathed a sighed of relief. "Um surprise?"

She sat down. "So spill the details! I want to know! Who is it?"

"erm… Percy Jackson." She muttered.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? Seriously, what does everyone do while I'm at the beach?"

Apparently get a fake boyfriend to impress your ex boyfriend and your current fake boyfriend's crush so they can break up and then we can get together.

"Um… I don't know… he's just…"

"What do you like about him?"

Lying to Thalia was a lot more difficult than everyone else. Annabeth knew she couldn't just sit there and stammer and expect her to buy any of it. She decided coming clean would just be the easiest way.

"Thalia… Percy and I…"

"Aren't really dating?" she mused and Annabeth nodded slightly.

"I thought so, it's a shame though… I think you two would be cute if you'd actually gotten together."

"EW EW EW EW NO!" Annabeth got out of bed.

"Really? Because I think he's kind of cute."

"Well okay he's cute, but besides that what else is there? The guy's a total… AGH I don't even know what to call him."

Thalia smirked. "Not long ago you didn't hesitate to call him a jerk."

"He is a jerk, it's just he's…"

"Different?"

Annabeth shot Thalia a look. "Thalia Grace I could never EVER fall in love with that Seaweed Brain. He's arrogant and annoying and…"

"Amazing?"

"Shut-up I do not like him. I'm actually in a deep mutual disliking with him."

"Emphasizing the word 'deep' I see."

"look, all I want is Luke back and all he wants is that Rachel girl. That's it, once we're through we can just kiss this relationship goodbye."

"Kiss?" she mused.

"Oh my Gods I am done talking to you!" Annabeth stormed out to a laughing Thalia in the distance.

Percy was looking a magazine for surfers. It was mostly pictures.

"You surf? You didn't mention that yesterday?" Annabeth said sitting down next to him.

He looked over at her. "No, but Rachel likes surfers apparently."

"But Luke doesn't surf." Annabeth said.

"No, but her penpal from California surfs."

"She isn't dating her penpal from California, Seaweed Brain. She's dating Luke."

"What's Luke good at?"

"Everything."

"Well what is he good at that I could possibly do?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, I need help." He whined.

She groaned. "Well you're both good swimmers. You are a good swimmer right?"

"Yes and I'll have you know, I'm a great sword fighter too."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Bet you aren't better than me."

Percy stood up and got in her face. "Is that a challenge, Chase?"

"You can bet on your life it is."

Suddenly, Clarisse La Ru walked over. More like she trudged over.

"YO OWLFACE! FISH FACE! TROUBLE IN PARADISE?"

Percy and Annabeth shared one thing in common, they both hated Clarisse La Ru. Even more than their hatred for each other.

Percy smiled. "Actually Clarisse, me and my girl here were better that you couldn't get any uglier. Hey Annabeth! I win, I told you anything's possible. That'll be one…" his throat caught considering he was about to say kiss. Annabeth's eyes narrowed at him.

"Gods you're right. Is that a new mole, Clarisse?"

Clarisse's eyes widened and they could see the excruciating anger building up.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Percy stood in front of Annabeth. "Hey boys aren't supposed to hit girls."

Clarisse gritted her teeth. "I think I can make an exception for you Jackson!"

She charged at him and Annabeth caught Clarisse's sword with her knife.

"Guess you'll have to fight the both of us." She muttered.

Percy uncapped Riptide and swung to meet Clarisse's other sword.

"Since when do you carry around two swords?" He asked and suddenly Percy found his face in the dirt courtesy of Clarisse's fist.

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "Did you just punch my boyfriend? That's my job!"

Next Clarisse found her face first into the dirt.

Percy stood up and dusted himself off. "Thanks." He said grinning.

She smiled lightly and nodded. "Yeah well try not to open your big mouth next time."

Percy sighed. "Ever just take a compliment? Or give a compliment?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Fine, thank you. And fine again, your face doesn't look half bad after getting smashed into the dirt."

Percy chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "well aren't you sweet?"

"I try!" she muttered when Thalia walked up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite fake couple."

Percy shot Annabeth a sharp look. "You hypocrite! You're no better than me!"

"You told first!" she growled and Thalia got between them.

"Calm down, I won't tell and everyone still believes that you two are actually together."

Percy nodded lightly. "Thalia right?"

"Yeah. That would be me. Now I was wondering, when are you two actually going to make it seem like you could pass as a couple? You guys always look like you're arguing, because you are. Now tell me this, have you even kissed in public yet?"

"EW GROSS!" They both said.

"Guys… if you want to make it believable… couples kiss. Rachel and Luke are locked to each other."

Annabeth frowned. "So I have to kiss that?"

"Don't sound too excited." Percy grumbled. "Look what I get!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Point is, you guys need to work together."

When she walked away, Annabeth looked at Percy.

"She's right you know. We're never going to get this done if we don't learn to put our differences aside and work together."

"Do you think you can put up with my stupidity, arrogance, and awkwardness?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Only if you can put up with my know it all attitude, bossiness, and snide remarks."

Percy stuck out his hand. "Okay Wise Girl, I think our fake relationship is ready for the next level."

She took his hand. "I think you're right, Seaweed Brain."


	11. Chapter 11: Speechless For Once

**Chapter 11: Speechless… for once**

Percy woke up the next day and stepped onto the porch. He was ready to finally get Rachel for his own. Annabeth arranged a picnic for the two of them so they could practice.

He walked up to where she was setting up the blanket near the lake.

"I'm really glad you chose the lake. We've got great memories here apparently." He winked at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking of having it in the woods, but we also have memories there too." Now she was smiling and he was frowning.

"So why are we doing this exactly?"

"Practice makes perfect, Percy."

"Good point. So what did you make?"

Annabeth laughed, really hard. "Oh that's funny, you actually thought I made food."

"You didn't?"

"I can't cook." She said still laughing.

"So we aren't eating anything?"

"I didn't say that, Thalia made it."

Percy smiled at her. "Okay, then what did Thalia make?"

For a brief moment she stared at his smile. "Yes."

He looked confused and her face turned bright red. "I mean… um… she made macaroni salad, grapes, soda, cookies, and in case you're still hungry, peanut butter and jelly."

"Wow… is this a picnic or a full out camp out?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Well, I guess she thinks you're a real fatty then." She smirked.

"Do I look like a fatty to you?" He asked and she looked at him briefly, but she shook her head and muttered.

"Stupid swimmer."

He took a grape and smirked. "Hey come on, let's play a game."

"A game?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean why do we have to be miserable all the time? You did say that didn't you?"

"Yeah…" she said surprised he'd been listening. "I guess I did."

"So here's the game, it's kind of like basketball, but with grapes. Each of our mouths are the hoops and we try to make it."

"Sounds easy enough." She said as he backed up.

"okay, now open your mouth really wide. Come on, you've got a big mouth. Open it wider!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Why have you been looking at my mouth any time recently, Mr. Seaweed brain?"

Percy felt his face reddening. "Yeah okay, sure. Now one, two, three, shoot!" he threw the grape and it hit her in the eye.

"You have terrible aim."

"You were a moving target." He pouted.

"Sure. Now my turn."

Annabeth picked up a handful of grapes and they all hit Percy in the face.

"HA-HA you're a real jokester aren't you?"

"I'm on a fake-date with a joke aren't i?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Always has to get the last word."

"Correction, always gets the last word."

He sighed and moved next to her. It kind of disturbed him that she was always right.

"Yes, but I always cause you to say the last word." He then picked her up over his shoulder.

"PERCY JACKSON I SWEAR TO EVERY GOD THAT IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN IN THE NEXT 3 SECONDS YOU WILL…"

"Okay I'll put you down." He said as he dropped her into the lake. This time, though, he dove after her."

"OH MY GODS!" she screamed and he laughed as they sat in the water.

"I call it, reliving memories." He said smiling and she dunked him.

"You know I can breath underwater right?"

She groaned. "I do not like you."

Percy smirked. "I do not like you too."

Rachel and Luke, who were taking a walk around the lake, looked down at them.

"You know Percy, from a distance, it kind of looked like you dropped Annabeth in the lake." Luke said and Percy raised an eyebrow.

"You saw right, I did. So I could do this."

Annabeth, who was a few feet away from him, found her lips forced to his. She was wrong, they didn't taste like salt or seaweed. They were actually enjoyable. Her hands found themselves around his neck and she felt his around her waist. Percy was surprised he'd done that, but as it was happening, it was actually worth the pain he'd probably suffer later from Annabeth later. She kissed him back and he had to admit, Thalia was right, when they worked together, things might just work… to get the others jealous.

"Are they watching?" Annabeth murmured as they continued to kiss.

The truth was, Rachel and Luke had walked away in disgust a few moments ago.

"Um… yes." He muttered as they continued.

After a while he finally said they were gone. She backed away from him and for some reason he saw her in a bit of a different light. He swallowed hard and she did the same.

"Good job." She said softly and he nodded lightly.

"Thanks. That wasn't er… so bad." He said lightly.

She nodded. "Yeah, your lips didn't taste like salt or anything."

"Thanks. Yours were soft." He said trying not to squeak or anything.

"Thanks."

"I guess we should…" he started, but she interrupted him.

"Yeah let's…"

"Yeah…"


	12. Chapter 12: I Don't Don't Like You

**Chapter 12: I Don't Don't like You**

After what happened in the lake, Annabeth and Percy decided to just walk away awkwardly and forget practice for the day. They needed time to think.

Annabeth ran into Zeus's cabin for Thalia. "THALIA! WE NEED TO TALK! NOW!"

Thalia walked out to see a soaking wet Annabeth, again. "Oh Gods… what did the Seaweed Brain do this time?"

Annabeth felt a little stiff at the thought of someone else calling him Seaweed brain. It was kind of disturbing for someone to take her insult that she used ever so brilliantly to annoy him.

"He… We… and then they… and I'm really confused and I don't know why! I'm confused about being confused. Now I don't know why I should be. How can something change in just a matter of seconds?"

"First things first… what even happened?"

Annabeth let out a huge breath. "I… kissed him… and the weird part is… I think I liked it… I cannot like it, Thalia! Not while I still care about Luke like this! I mean… we did this to get the ones we love back… not to fraternize with each other! I don't… I mean… he's just so…"

"Adorable?"

"Utterly, terribly, adorable." She frowned. "But I tell you, I'm not into him that way or any way. I just kissed him for the jealousy. That's all this is about, getting them jealous."

"Sure…"

"It's true! I just need to… it was probably the kelp and stuff going to my head. Yeah that's it! And I'm sure, he was just acting on impulse to make Rachel jealous. That makes perfect sense! Alright, alright, so tomorrow morning it will all be back to normal."

Thalia smirked. "Whatever you say…"

Percy raced into the Poseidon cabin.

"Oh my Gods did that really just happen? There wasn't a spark there , no I mean it was enjoyable, but no spark. Rachel. I did it for Rachel. Not that I wouldn't mind doing it again… ARGH no I would mind, because I don't like her right? Right! Just because in those three seconds I actually felt alive for the first time doesn't mean that I like her or anything. Why can't we just go back to fighting? Things were a lot less complicated when I was absolutely sure I hated her guts."

"Brother why are you talking to yourself?"

"Tyson I'm freaking on, man! I kissed Annabeth to get Rachel jealous, well that was how it kind of started, but then as it was happening, I kind of wanted to keep kissing her. And even when they walked away, I still kept kissing her and I think she kissed me back. I… don't know what's happening. One minute we were arguing, the next we were like to vacuums."

"I bet Annie-beth is a good kisser." Tyson pointed out and Percy sat on the bed.

"Oh she is. She was amazing, too amazing. Gods! Why did she have to be so pretty?"

"I thought you said…"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID! I love Rachel. I love Rachel. I love Rachel. Annabeth is a witch every once in a while. A gorgeous witch who's strong, and caring, and determined, and… NO! This is not… WILL not happen."

"Big Brother is in Wuv!" Tyson giggled.

"With Rachel." Percy stated.

"No you wuv Annie-beth, you wuv Annie-beth!"

"Shut-up! I do not."

"So you two haven't told each other you loved each other yet?" asked Rachel who had just walked in.

"Rachel… Hey…" Percy said trying not to look like he'd been freaking out.

"Hey Perce. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow night, if that's okay with Annabeth."

"Oh is Luke going to be there?"

"Nah, I just wanted to hang with my buddy. Feels like since we'd gotten in relationships that we haven't been able to really hang out."

"Yeah… relationships… complicated stuff." Even if they aren't supposed to be real.

"So do you want to? We could go for a swim or something."

"Okay, sure. I'm sure Annabeth won't mind that." He said.

"Great. So um… sorry about interrupting you guys earlier. You looked really… into it."

Percy felt his throat going dry. "Yes, well you know… she is my girlfriend."

Saying that still made him feel kind of sick.

She smiled warmly though. "Luke hasn't told me he loved me either."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I have to go talk to Annabeth, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you."

Percy walked over to the Athena cabin and noticed Annabeth stood in there, alone.

"Hey there." He said smiling and she smiled awkwardly back at him.

"Hi, what's up?" she asked.

Percy looked around and noticed no one else was around. "Okay, so Rachel stopped by my cabin earlier. I just left her to come talk to you."

Annabeth felt her face turning slightly pink. Why'd he do that? You think Percy would want to spend time with the girl he loved, Rachel of course.

"Oh. Why do you want to talk to me?" she asked.

He shrugged. "A guy can't talk to his fake-girlfriend?" He wondered why he was noticing how pretty she was now. She looked the same, but he was appreciating it. The way her eyes seemed to glow like silver orbs. Her nose was small and perfect, her face looked soft even though he knew she could beat up just about anyone out there. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, but the curls resembled that of a princess.

"Not when the girl he wants to be his girlfriend is standing right in front of him." She muttered.

"What?" he asked quickly.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Oh you meant Rachel… yes I do want her as my girlfriend."

"Percy… are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Now let me tell you what I was about to tell you."

"Okay…"

"Rachel asked me to hang out tomorrow night… which means Luke is available for a night. Maybe it would be a good opportunity for you to be alone with him."

She nodded. "Yeah it would, wouldn't it? I think that's a really good idea."

"You do?"

"Mhmm, did Tyson think of this one too?" she teased and he grinned.

"Not this time. This time the plan was all me."

"Well good job." She said smiling sincerely.

"Hey… about earlier."

"Yes?"

"Well… there wasn't any spark right? I mean we don't like each other right?" he asked uneasily.

"I don't think I don't like you anymore, Seaweed Brain." She said looking around for anything to focus on. She just needed to not look at him.

"That's good, because to be honest, underneath all that Wise Girl-ness you aren't half bad, you know that?"

"Thanks. I guess you aren't so bad either."

"Good luck with tonight." He said smiling

"You too." She nodded.


	13. Chapter 13: Thinking of You

**Chapter 13: Thinking of You**

Percy suited up for his swim with Rachel. He put on his black swim trunks, and a white v-neck.

"Okay." He breathed. "This is it. It's time."

"You're nervous." A voice called behind him and he saw Annabeth.

"Oh hey." He said awkwardly.

"You put your shirt on backwards."

He smiled at her making fun of him again. The kiss was a fluke for sure. It would never ever happen again and everything would return to normal. Why did he feel unsure then?

"That would explain why the V seemed a lot smaller on this thing." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"So Luke an I are hanging out tonight "as friends" look like your plan has been working."

"It's been bound to happen. So what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Just practicing our dueling under the stars."

'How romantic, you still owe me a sword fight you know." He said and she laughed.

"Are you asking me to kick your butt for you?"

"I don't usually have to ask for someone to kick my butt." He said.

"Because I'm always there to oblige." She stated and he raised an eyebrow.

"You are always there, I used to mind it and stuff, but now…"

"Now what?"

"I'm glad we're friends. Not fake-friends, but actual friends."

She nodded. "Same here, Seaweed Brain. Anyway, I just came by to tell you that there's the dance on Saturday and if what goes on tonight doesn't work out, we're going."

"Do I have a say in this matter?"

"What would you say if you did?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Yes… dear?"

"That's what I thought." She stated as she walked out, Percy watching her as she left. He shook his head to snap himself out of it.

Annabeth walked out and over to sword dueling and ran into Travis.

Travis smiled at her. "Hey! What are you doing?"

She nodded and smiled. "Going to sword fight with Luke!"

"So uh… have you and Percy been practicing like you guys used to?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Not really… we focus more on our relationship then other things like that."

Wow. She was lying through her teeth.

"Oh, so you aren't as experienced."

"Try me" she smiled as they began to duel.

"So when I first saw you guys together, I thought whoa… they cannot be together."

Annabeth had become so accustomed to people telling her they were perfect together, so this surprised her.

"Why… why not?"

"Because I mean the guy isn't anything like Luke… he's clumsy, he's not exactly the brightest guy in the world, he's totally water bogged."

Annabeth felt heat rising in her system. "He is not! He can be very bright, in fact, he has great ideas! And okay he can be clumsy, but it's not like he's a total train wreck, and the guy is son of the sea god."

"You really do like him." He pointed out.

Annabeth shrugged. "He's my boyfriend, of course I like him."

Luke walked over. "Hey travs you're cutting into my dueling time."

"Oh, sorry Luke. I'll see you around, Annabeth."

"Yeah… see you."

Luke grinned at her. "So are you going to the dance on Saturday?"

"Percy and I are going. Are you and…?"

"Rachel going? Um… I was actually thinking of breaking up with her."

Annabeth took a step back. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. What do you think of that?"

"I think you should probably tell Rachel that." Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"I will, I don't know though. It's just, she's not into fighting and practicing our dueling like you were. I kind of miss that. Are you and Percy happy?"

"well… it's complicated."

"Oh, got you."

"Let's just practice okay?"

He smiled his typical million dollar smile.

"As long as it's with you."

"That's sweet of you to say." She smiled.

"I try." He said.

Percy and Rachel walked out to the docks.

"So I heard you have experience with saving people from this lake."

"huh? Oh yeah!"

"Are you okay? Every time I try and start a subject you get lost? Is that Wise Girl brainwashing you with facts?"

Percy felt weird having someone else call her that. Plus, he kind of liked her informing him with things he never thought he cared about.

"She isn't brainwashing me. I think it's cool how I learn new stuff every day."

"Oh well that's nice. How about that swim?"

When they dove in, it gave Percy a sense of wishing it were Annabeth that he was dumping into the lake. The way she shrieked when she broke the surface was like music to his ears.

"So are you guys going to the dance on Saturday?"

"Yeah Annabeth told me we were." He said.

"She told you?"

"Yeah, she told me it'll be fun."

"Sounds like she's bossy…"

"Yeah… she is." He said in a somewhat dreamy tone.

"Weird much?" Rachel laughed.

"Oh sorry." He splashed himself with water. Why couldn't he get her off his mind though? He was with her all the time and here he was with the girl he'd been hoping to be alone with for the past few weeks, and yet all he could think about was Annabeth.

"It's okay, I get it. I think I'm going to go see how Luke and Annabeth are doing."

Percy paused. This was Annabeth's chance to get Luke back.

"Wait Rachel!" he raced after her.

"What?"

"Are you and Luke going to the dance together?"

"Yeah, I guess. Things aren't going so well. I hate how things have changed. I haven't been able to spend any time with friends… or you."

"Well what am I?"

"I don't know I've always thought of you as more than that."

"Then why did you date Luke?"

"I don't know, Percy, but when I saw you with Annabeth I realized…"

"I wouldn't be waiting for you…"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Wait so you knew how I felt?"

"Yeah… everyone did."

Percy shook his head out of anger. "You lead me on!"

"I'm sorry! I just…"

"I'd never go out with you… ever. I already have a girlfriend!"

Percy walked off with anger bubbling up inside him. Then as he was walking, him being Percy fell and smacked his head on something hard.

It all went black.


	14. Chapter 14: Moments of Truth

**Chapter 14: Moments of Truth**

Annabeth left sword fighting with Luke with a sigh. Tyson was there when she got back, crying.

"Tyson what's wrong?"

"PERCY! HE HASN'T BEEN BACK ALL NIGHT!"

"What? Where's Rachel?"

"She went back wif Luke! I dunno where Big brother is!"

"Don't worry Tyson, I'll find him."

Annabeth raced out the door and down to the lake. She had a feeling something happened. Onto the sand she went, tripping and running as fast as she could. She was worried and had every right to be.

She noticed Percy was lying face first onto a wooden dock.

"Percy!" she said and she rolled him over.

She shook him awake.

"Whoa… what…? Annabeth, am I imagining things or are you really standing there?"

She chuckled. "It's me, Seaweed Brain."

"Good. I really don't need to be seeing things."

"Yeah, there's already enough going on in that head of yours… which happens to have a bump the size of a coconut on it."

He sat up. "I tripped and fell after Rachel basically told me she lead me on."

"I'm sorry." She said lightly and not realizing she was rubbing his head.

"It's okay, but you know what I'm still going to help you get Luke. At least one of us deserves happiness."

She hugged his neck lightly.

"Are we… having a moment?" he asked awkwardly.

She let go and sighed. "A fake moment?"

"Well no one's around, and you look genuinely concerned." He said matter-of-factly.

"I was… Tyson was." She said. "I'm glad you're okay though."

"Really?"

"Yes, who else would I be able to call Seaweed Brain?"

He paused and looked at her and noticed the way she smiled. Her eyes were twinkling and she looked sincerely overjoyed.

"We've got the dance to look forward to." He said and she felt herself sweating.

"Do you want to go with me? To uh… impress Luke of course."

Annabeth smiled widely. "I thought we already…"

"I wanted to ask you… I figured it would be more traditional?"

She kissed his cheek. "I really think it's sweet how you're still trying to help me with Luke. I never realized how thoughtful you are."

He swallowed hard. "And I never realized how…"

"How what?" she asked eagerly.

"How… nice you can be."

She felt her face turning a light pink. "You think I'm nice?"

"Considering you're still massaging my head, yeah I think you're nice. I guess I've joined the club of all the other people who think that."

"Thank you! Wow… you're complimenting me… are you sure you don't have a concussion?"

"HA-HA. But… it's a possibility I guess."

She helped him up. "Come on, let's get you some ice."

"Okay, but you better hold my hand. People at camp will expect it."

She slipped her fingers into his. As they walked past Luke hand in hand, Luke decided he wanted her back.

He walked over to Rachel.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah?"

"I think we should break up. This relationship was great at first, but seeing Percy and Annaebeth together just rubs me the wrong way. I want Annabeth back."

"But you…"

"And you clearly want Percy so… we need to break them up."

"Break them up?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah… and in doing so I think I need to remind Annabeth what she loved about me so much. In the mean time, you comfort Percy when his heart breaks."

"Luke why don't you just ask for her back?"

"You think that'll work?"

"I got Tyson to tell me they're faking. They aren't even a couple, they're trying to make us jealous. Percy for some reason though, I think he's… fallen for her."

Luke was shocked.

"I thought there was something wrong with them being together… but wait, he's fallen for her? Do you think she's fallen for him?"

Rachel shrugged.

"Who knows?"

Luke nodded.

"So we just need to make her fall for you instead of him." Rachel said.

"Okay… I'll ask her to dance during our favorite song."

"You guys had a song?"

"Yeah. And she'll kiss me and…"

"Percy will be mine."

"The Jealousy game takes a turn."


	15. Chapter 15: I Love You

**Chapter 15: I Love You**

The day of the dance was a busy day at camp half-blood. All the demigods were racing around, asking whoever they liked and nerves were intense among all the boys who asked the girls.

"This is the plus about having a fake-girlfriend." Percy mumbled. Annabeth told him they could wear blue if he liked, but he'd asked her what Luke's favorite color was since they were after all trying to impress Luke.

"Blue." She lied and he raised an eyebrow.

"What is it really?"

"Green." She said lightly as they were going shopping for a matching tie.

"Great, now we can look like the leprechaun couple."

"Imagine if you were taking Rachel."

"Yeah, now I'm relieved I'm taking a blonde." He said. "I'd rather be here with someone who I kind of like anyway."

"You like me now, huh?" she asked wryly.

"I thought that's what "I don't don't like you" means."

Annabeth smiled. "Did I say that? Okay, I like you too."

He felt his heart flutter a little bit. "Excited to finally get Luke?"

"Um… sure." She said disappointed.

"You don't sound it." He said quietly.

She shook her head. "Let's just wear blue."

He looked at her knowingly. "Even if Luke's favorite color is green?"

She grinned. "Yeah, I like blue a lot more." She said as they continued walking and talking. It was strange that they weren't arguing, but Annabeth sort of liked it. Percy liked it too.

Later that day, Annabeth was standing in her cabin and Thalia walked in.

"Hey."

"I guess someone doesn't know what knocking means." Annabeth teased.

"I was a tree for 6 years, how do you expect me to know "common manners" in life?" Thalia asked and Annabeth laughed.

"Okay, point taken. Are you going to the dance tonight?"

"Yeah, that weird kid with the long, straight black hair and dark eyes asked me the other day. Only reason why I agreed was because he said we could wear all black."

"You mean Nico? He's a son of Hades."

Thalia groaned. "Great. Dad is going to just love that."

"Oh what's the worst he can do? You were already a tree!"

Now Thalia chuckled. "So you and fake-boyfriend going?"

"Who?"

"FAKE-BOYFRIEND! As in fake? You're not really together!" she said laughing.

"Oh… I'm aware of that! Anyway, yeah we're going."

"To impress Luke?"

"Who?"

"LUKE! As in the guy you thought you were in love with."

"Oh my Gods Thalia what is happening to me? I've completely lost track of the goal, why though?"

"Maybe because it isn't what you want anymore. You've said it a thousand times, "you're allowed to change your mind" Why don't you just admit you love Percy?"

"because I don't… Just a few weeks ago we were arguing and biting each other's heads off."

"And now you're playing tonsil hockey together. Ironic huh?"

"We haven't kissed since that day."

"You guys are totally having sex with your eyes."

"WHAT?" Annabeth said.

"You're looking at each other in such an intense way that it's like…"

"Please do NOT complete that sentence if you want to keep any of your teeth." Annabeth said her face so red that would make Clifford the big red dog look like a light pink.

"And we're just friends…"

"Funny how you guys go from bitter hatred, to slight distaste, to friendship. I'm thinking you're going to only continue moving up."

"Keep dreaming." She said, but the thought Thalia put into her mind kept creeping up. Even when she was sword fighting with Clarisse, all she could think about was how different things have become between her and Percy. She kind of liked it.

Just when she was about to call it quits for the day, Luke walked up.

"What do you say you and I go to the dance together?"

"What?" she asked softly.

"Annabeth, I'd made a huge mistake dating Rachel. I didn't realize how important you are to me until I saw you with Percy."

"And how come it took you so long?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Because I was a fool. Sometimes people don't realize what they've got until it's gone."

She sighed. "So you're telling me, it took you a few weeks to realize I was gone."

"When I realized you really did love someone else, I saw how much I missed that."

"Yeah? Well what if I really was happy, Luke? It's not really caring for someone unless you want them to be happy unconditionally."

"I know, I know… but I heard you too weren't even together…"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Where did you?"

"Rachel told me. We've known for a while. I don't even care, Annabeth. I find it amazing that you'd go to all that trouble for me."

"Yeah… trouble."

"Annabeth don't you love me?"

She didn't answer.

"I just… we can wear red to the dance. I know you love red."

Still no answer.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you."

Annabeth's eyes grew wide.

"You what?"

Not long ago, she'd wanted this more than anything else in the world. Now she was having second thoughts. So much had happened in such little time. Then again, this is what she'd been striving for and she finally had it in the palm of her hands. Maybe she did change her mind, but for someone who she fought with and was working with to gain this all? It wasn't possible. She needed to talk to Percy.

"I'll think about it."

Luke nodded and kissed her hands.

"thank you! I'll be awaiting your answer."

Annabeth nodded uneasily as she walked away.

Luke was the perfect guy. He was good at just about everything, he was distinguished looking, he was romantic, and knew exactly what to say. Maybe what she wanted wasn't perfect anymore. She wanted something real.


	16. Chapter 16: Might Be You

**Chapter 16: Might be You**

Percy was just about to walk over to canoeing when Annabeth pulled him aside.

"Hey can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure! Want to go canoeing?" he asked and she nodded.

"Good idea, that seems like a decent place to talk."

He grinned. He had no idea what she was about to tell him. He was hoping it would be what he'd never admit, he'd grown feelings for her that he'd never expect to have.

They sat in the boat in silence and Percy just stared at her and waited for her to talk.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

She glanced up into those eyes of his. She'd been trying not to meet them, but they were so warm and inviting.

"Percy, Luke asked me to the dance."

His face partially fell. He was silent for a moment.

"Guess you got what you want." He said quietly and looking away.

"I guess I did…"

"You must be happy." He said still refusing to meet her gaze.

"I should be shouldn't I?"

"We should fake-break up." He stated.

Her eyes were wondering around on little details. "Do you think that?"

"I know Luke won't like it if you're leading on some other guy."

"Percy I did not lead you on." She said softly.

"Whatever."

"We don't even… I mean… unless you?"

"No. I was just saying a general statement."

"That doesn't make any sense." She said.

"Thanks for that smarty-pants!" he scowled and she looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"Just go tell Luke you love him and you can forget about me."

"Now hold on a second, there's a reason I came here to talk to you."

"To kiss our fake-relationship goodbye? Sounds good! In fact, that whole friendship thing we had going on, we can just forget about that too. No sense in being friends with someone who only liked you because you were getting her what she wanted."

"Stop putting words in my mouth." She said growing angrier. "And that isn't why I liked you. It wasn't about Luke or Rachel or any of that!"

"How am I supposed to believe that? Everything has been a lie!"

"You weren't complaining too much when we were locking lips in the lake." She said angrily.

His jaw dropped. "Yeah? Well you were probably imagining Luke's face on my head! Yeah... you never wanted me to be happy. You only wanted me so you could get Luke."

"THAT WAS THE PLAN REMEMBER?" she shouted.

"Yes, well you didn't need to act like you liked it so much!" he snapped.

"You told me you wanted me to get Luke, what was I supposed to think? I thought you were being selfless, caring, and thoughtful. Guess those three words aren't in your vocabulary."

"Coming from the girl who'd always insult me and think the world revolves around her!"

"YOU ARE PSYCHOTIC! I can't believe I thought…"

"What?" he yelled.

"Well I guess everything was a lie… and relationships don't work under lies."

She stood up and got onto land.

"Fine! That's in then?" he called after her and she spun around. He couldn't see from where she was standing, but her eyes were red.

"Yes, it is it. Have a nice life, Percy Jackson. Maybe one day you'll be able to actually tell a girl how you feel about her… before pushing her into the arms of another guy." On that note she stormed off and Percy just stood there, mouth hung open.

He didn't realize he'd been standing in the canoe, because it flipped over and he just lay there in the water, mad at the world.

It wasn't fair how Luke had come onto Annabeth and how she made Percy believe she felt something for him. He felt like an absolute idiot for falling for something like that. That feeling he'd felt in the pit of his stomach was probably a warning that the beautiful blonde was nothing but trouble. She brought him nothing, but stress.

Eventually he found his way out of the lake and trudged onto land.

"PERCY! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU AND ANNABETH BROKE UP!" Silena cried running up to him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He grumbled as he set his eyes for his own cabin.

"How dare you dump her like that? Tell her she's nothing to you!"

"WHAT?"

Looks like Annabeth made her point. She pretty much got the entire camp to hate him.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" Silena said as she stormed off.

Percy walked slowly back into his cabin.

Tyson was weeping in the corner.

"HOW COULD YOU DUMP ANNIE-BETH?"

"Dude… WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!"

"Oh yeah… well why were you mean?"

"because she wants Luke back."

"Is dat what she said?"

"No, but she was thinking it. I could see it in those mesmerizing grey eyes."

"You messed up."

"No, I saved myself a lot of stress."

"You wuv her."

"Even if I did love her… I don't want someone who's heart belongs to someone else. Luke will make her happy, it's what she wanted."

"But Percy, you never got to tell her you wuved her… or even cared about her."

"Yeah I know… maybe one day I'll meet someone and there won't be any stupid obstacles."

"Isn't that what makes wuv special? Overcoming da obstacles?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man."

"You know, Percy you might be letting go your one and only wuv one of these days."

Percy paused and sighed.

"So what? You want me to go and possibly kill her chances with the guy she could be happy with just because I felt like our fake-relationship had something? Because I never felt this way before, about anyone? No way… I'd never hurt her like that."

"Ever think maybe it might be you to make her happy?"


	17. Chapter 17: Canoes

**Chapter 17: Canoes**

Rachel sighed as she put on her green dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought of only one person that she wanted to go to this dance to, and he was probably with someone else and that was partially her fault.

She walked over to Percy's cabin.

Percy was sitting on the porch in the back.

"knock, knock." She said quietly.

Percy glanced up at her then groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Not going to the dance anymore I guess?" she asked while inviting herself to sit next to him.

"No. Every girl in this world sucks." He said. "And Luke is a jerk."'

She sighed. "I came here for a reason."

Percy looked at her dress. "I'm sorry, but I'm over you. I'm not going to the dance with you."

She shook her head. "No, that's not it. I'm meeting "

He sighed and stood up to walk over to the water.

"Perce, I'm still your friend. And there is something you need to know."

"What?"

"Luke's perfect in everything he does, but he is not a good boyfriend."

Percy looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just put it this way, Luke doesn't step out of one canoe until his feet are firmly… really firmly… like PLANTED in another."

"So you're telling me, you and Luke were dating while him and Annabeth were dating?"

"well… Annabeth wouldn't give Luke what he wanted… but now that he knows she was desperate enough to go to all that trouble to make him jealous…"

"YOU WERE OKAY WITH…. WITH BEING WITH HIM WHEN HE WAS WITH SOMEONE ELSE?"

"Yeah… he's kind of hot…"

"Oh my Gods. I've got to tell Annabeth."

"I thought you were mad at her…"

"I love her." Percy said shocked.

Then he sprinted through the cabin and out the door, running into dance-goers and counselors. He finally got to the dance, which was being held in the dining pavilion, but was extremely crowded.

Annabeth was dancing with Luke. They were both wearing red and she had to admit, he looked good, she looked good, they looked good.

"Hard to believe you said yes." He said smiling.

"I know." She said.

"I'm glad you're giving me a second chance, you won't regret this."

"I better not." She said smiling lightly.

"I really do love you."

Out of nowhere, someone tackled Luke to the ground. He had shaggy black hair and wore a t-shirt and jeans.

"PERCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled, but Percy and Luke were too busy fighting.

"What are you doing Jackson? I got Annabeth. I win." Luke said smiling.

"How could you?" Percy asked through gritted teeth. "How could you do that to her? You lying, sneaky, no good bas…"

"PERCY!" Annabeth pulled him off of Luke.

"When are you going to give up, Percy? When are you going to realize that I will ALWAYS beat you?" Luke asked smiling and Percy went at it again.

"You wanna go fish-boy? Come on, bring it?"

"Maybe I will… this will teach you to go around like a no good pri…"

"PERCY! LUKE!" Annabeth stood between them.

"What are you doing here? Are you crazy?" she said to Percy.

"He's using you, Annabeth. He cheated on you before and is only willing to go back just to have his way with you."

Luke smirked. "Oh come on, this coming from the idiot who actually thought he had a shot with her. Look at her! Percy you never stood a chance with her. Not while someone like me is in the picture."

"Luke… is that true?" she asked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I love you. This guy is only saying it because he knows he was being stupid earlier and decided he wants what he could never have."

Percy frowned. "I'm not here to get her back, hell, if it weren't for you being a sex-obsessed weasel, I'd never of showed up."

"See! He doesn't even care about you!" Luke exclaimed.

"If I didn't, would I be here to tell her that all you want is your canoe in her canal?" Percy shouted and Annabeth's face turned so red that Percy thought she'd explode.

Just when Percy thought he was really going to get it, Luke got a well deserved slap across the face. He fell on his butt and stared up at her dumbfounded.

"What? Annabeth? You're actually going to trust this… idiot?" He asked in a high voice.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah…I guess I am. Don't even look at me ever again if you want to even be able to have children when you're older" She growled.

Then she looked at Percy.

"And you, you are an idiot! How dare you humiliate me like that? You couldn't have simply pulled me aside or anything? NO! You had to go and tackle him and make a huge scene."

"I was just worried." He said. "You know adrenaline rush…"

She shook her head. "I can take care of myself."

On that note she walked out to the beach.


	18. Chapter 18: Just Kidding

**Chapter 18: Just Kidding**

Annabeth was raging as she walked swiftly through the stand. She could not believe that idiot. First he tells her one thing, she takes his word for it, then he comes in and beats up her date. Sure it was for her protection, but she was still mad he embarrassed her like that.

"ANNABETH!" he heard someone chasing after her. Percy whirled her around.

"DO NOT TALK TO ME!"

"I will talk to you." He said.

"Well don't expect a response. Unless you want a kick in the butt!"

"Look, all I was trying to do was help you."

"well stop it then! Every time you "help" me I end up more upset. Face it, you are terrible at helping people."

"I just saved you from some major heart ache. How can you not be happy about that?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Because I would never have fell for it. I'd never do that with him and if he dumped me I wouldn't be hurt."

"Oh and just why not?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T EVEN PLAN ON GOING BACK OUT WITH HIM! SOMEONE ELSE PUSHED ME INTO HIM!"

"Like you didn't want that? You wanted that this whole time? You said it yourself, he's perfect. He can do anything."

"Why are you so… You know what, you said it yourself, you wouldn't even be here if Luke weren't a cheater."

"I also said that if I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have told you."

"I told you I can take care of myself."

He rolled his eyes. "Do you have to be so difficult?"

"Me? Me! You're the one who runs away every time you're afraid."

"Uh did you see me in there? I completely took that jerk down, and somehow in your mind that comes off as being a coward."

"That's brute strength! I'm talking about a more emotional level."

"So miss books and smarts is telling me about emotions… wow…"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But ask yourself, why did you even run after me? If I'm just another lie to you…"

"You aren't a lie to me."

"Could've fooled me." She said firmly.

"Annabeth… when we kissed, I.. well you…"

"TAKE A CHANCE!" she yelled and he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Nothing?" he asked.

"Maybe if we try again." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Man, Annabeth. How's a guy supposed to win an argument when you… do that?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You told me that. You basically told me that I meant nothing to you."

"Ever consider I didn't mean it! That I was mad that everything seemed like it was ending?"

"What kind of twisted person sits there and just says things they don't mean for the hell of saying them?"

"ME! I'm the moron, the Seaweed Brain, the idiot who just…"

"Just what?"

"Doesn't know when to stop kidding. Or when to let some go… and chase after the ones that make a difference in your life."

She let out a breath.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that…" he let out a breath. "I was afraid that things were going from fake to real… And I want things to stay real… not fake."

Annabeth felt her heart racing. "Are you…?"

"Annabeth I want things to be real between us, no fakeness. I want to kiss you and be able to know that it's not for something or someone else…"

"It never was…" she said smiling softly.

"so I'm asking you to be my real girlfriend, we can go out on real dates, and when I tell you I love you, which I do, it'll be real."

She sighed. "You, Percy Jackson, are an idiot."

He smiled sheepishly. "Too corny?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I love you for it though."

"Seriously?"

"Can you just kiss me and shut those fish-lips of yours?"

"Oh you want my lips closed when we kiss now?" he smirked.

"Point taken…" she said as he cut her off with his lips onto hers. This time, though, Annabeth Chase let herself melt into someone else. She let Percy be the man and sweep her off her feet, completely and entirely on accident.

Percy laid her down on the sand and she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers.

"I love the color blue, but I'm suddenly realizing why red is so many people's favorite color."

"Why's that?"

"Because you look absolutely amazing." He said as he kissed her again.

"Compliments… hmm… I could like this whole real girlfriend/boyfriend thing we've got going on."

He grinned at her. "Do you want to go for a swim?"

"Well… you haven't dumped me in the lake in a few days."

Percy smirked. "okay then…" he slung her over his shoulder and walked towards the lake.

"Put me down!" she was smacking his butt. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"you know, smacking my butt doesn't make me want to put you down."

She crossed her arms defiantly. "At least carry me more comfortably."

"Fine…" he carried her bridal style.

"Now Annabeth, the first time I ever dumped you in this lake you hated me, second time we were kind of friends, now we're a couple."

"well aren't you romantic?" she muttered.

"This time, we go together though." He said as they jumped in.

And it was the best underwater kiss of all time.


	19. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I've decided to end "The Jealousy Game" here and continue with a sequel that I'm writing called "The Relationship Game" This will take place directly after "The Jealousy Game". So if you didn't get to see Chapters 19 and 20, they're now chapters 1 and 2 in "The Relationship Game"

I was originally going to just add on to this story, but I figured that the story was going in a different angle. It's going to be about Percy and Annabeth's now solidified relationship and stormy weather that happens that shakes things up. Naturally nothing can ever be easy for them.

Thank you all for the positive comments and for following the story so religiously! I really appreciate the nice feedback and I'll be sure to check out some of your stories and review them also(: As you can tell I'm a huge Percy Jackson fan and absolutely adore Percabeth so you can expect to see a lot of other stories by me! I'll try to continue updating as much as I've been. Thank you all again! Your reviews mean a lot to me!


End file.
